The Others
by tarien en' ohta
Summary: HIATUS! BUT NOT FOR LONG I SWEAR.
1. Preface

_**The Others**_

**Preface**

All legends begin somewhere.

This legend begins in the Mists of a world still whole.

This legend begins in a nature when man, all men, understood the unity between the _Others_ and themselves.

Until, one day, a man lost his love to an _Other._ He cursed this _Other_ to kill their love. This _Other_, though, was unique and so the curse was made unique.

The _Other_ was the only child of man and wolf.

With the taste of blood on his jaws, the _Other_ spawned a war between his children and man. The jealous man who cursed the _Other_, now a king among men, saw the destruction his curse had wreaked upon his people. He tried to force a truce.

He cursed the _Other_ a second time compelling the entire race spawned to become slaves. They would live as men, unable to shift to their true forms until the rise of the full moon.

This second curse did not stop the war, only sent it to a darker place. The _Other_ and his children ravaged the humans in secret until the moon rose, then they would force open war upon them for a few days a month. This bloody clash continued until a woman stood up.

She was a priestess, but also an _Other_, born of a man and a goddess. She held awesome power and the cursed _Other_ wanted her. She knew this and set a trap.

She took the man who cursed the _Other_ and sacrificed him to appease the blood debt. The sacrifice freed the _Other's_ children from their thirst. The _Other_, however, still suffered under the slavery of the thirst and he pursued the Priestess.

He chased her to the ends of the Earth where Druids walked the Mists and her mother reigned as Queen. The Goddess saw her daughter's plan and wept. She could not stop the sacrifice, but hoped that the power she had given the Priestess would be enough.

The _Other_ caught the Priestess and raped her, but in her sacrifice, the blood debt was fully paid. No longer would the _Other_ or his children suffer under the moon's sway.

The _Other_ eventually died and his children scattered around the world. All dispersed, but one child, who remained with his mother, the Priestess, in the land where her mother reigned as Queen.

His line would hold power among the _Others_. They would ensure that never again would a curse fall upon them. Ultimately, man forgot all _Others_ and began hunting them, but the Priestess and her son remained to watch over the children of man and wolf.


	2. New Spain

**1648: Spanish New Spain: Panamanian Peninsula**

Georgiana woke to a knock at her window. She immediately sat up and found Antonio staring at her. The other pack members their age had shunned the sisters, all except the Antonio and his brothers who had met them on their first night ready to welcome them to a foreign world where they had to hide the very secret that made them different from others of their kind.

"Georgie! Avanzar con mayor rapidez mujer. The moon will set before you get out of bed."

"Quiet Toni, you know better than to rush me. Calm yourself. Where are Tomas and Freddie?"

The young man smiled mischievously.

"Oh you know those two, siempre solo. I think we might be brother and sister soon, amiga."

Georgie shook her head, knowing exactly how her sister felt about Tomas. She hurried to the corner of her room and pulled on the pair of leather breeches Toni had given her. Making sure his back faced her window; she removed her nightdress and put on one of his old shirts as well. Running through the woods at night was easier that way than in skirts.

She rushed to pull on her boots, but stopped when she heard her mother pass the door. Toni ducked out of sight. When they heard her in the kitchen, Georgie shoved on the left boot and leapt through her window, over Toni's head, landing on all fours outside.

"Amiga, you are loco!"

"Quiet Toni, my mother is awake remember?"

He laughed and took off into the jungle, Georgie hot on his heels. Soon, the smell of smoke alerted them to the presence of outsiders. Only Elizabeth and Father Tegna needed fire to see in the forest at night. The two stopped at the edge of a camp. Six fires were spread around the edge of the clearing, with a large communal fire at the center. Dozens of men ran around setting up tents and organizing weapons and cages. Three men walked past the bushes they hid in and the two could smell the silver leafed onto the bars. The leaves around the two friends began to rustle slightly and they turned to see Tomas and Freddie moving towards them. The four crouched down and watched the outsiders.

"Who are they Tomas?"

"I do not know Georgie. They are not from the town, Alejandro and his brothers would not allow anyone into our lands. These men must have come del continente. They do not smell like the people here. We need to leave, now. We must tell Father Tegna and Papa."

The four slowly snuck away and then broke into a run. Georgie cast a final look at the camp and hoped the men were not after the secret her family held. They arrived at the doors to the church only to stop at the sound of arguing voices within. The girls glanced at each other when they heard their mother's voice and then moved to a window. Their movement alerted the three people inside to their presence and the doors flew open.

"Tomas! Antonio! Qué haces?"

Marco stared down his sons as they tried to cower behind the girls. Elizabeth appeared at the door as well and fixed a glare on her daughters.

"I should say the same for you, Winifred. Georgiana."

Georgiana glanced at the others and stepped forward.

"There are men in the clearing near the ruins. At least two dozen. They have guns and cages with silver bars."

Marco and Elizabeth ushered them inside the church quickly, while Father Tegna hurried out and began waking up the rest of the pack. Elizabeth began bolting the windows shut and lighting every candle she could find. Marco stood over the four and clenched his jaw.

"Speak. Leave nothing out."

Again, Georgie spoke first.

"We were taking a run to the ruins when we smelled smoke. Toni and I stopped at the edge of the clearing near the temple where they'd made camp. The men had fires going and were setting up tents. Some were organizing weapons and then they carried a cage past us. The bars were leafed with silver. We ran back to warn the pack."

Marco motioned for the children to take seats. The three adults began writing messages down to each other on a piece of parchment so that the children would not know what they discussed. After a moment, Marco rang one of the church bells, one that had been created by a master blacksmith to only alert members of their kind. The doors opened once more and the pack filed in. Marco allowed everyone to take seats before addressing them.

"You all know, by now that the Hunters are in the woods. You know that they wish to remove us from this world, but they are also here for a different reason. Twelve years ago, we took in the wife and daughters of Jonathan Norrell. Many of you remember him. We took them in because no one else could. No one else could risk it. Now we will tell you why the Church especially hunts them over all others of our kind. Elizabeth."

The girls watched as their mother stood to address the pack. As a human, she was not automatically trusted, but like Father Tegna, her loyalty won acceptance.

"My husband, Jonathan Norrell, was the only surviving child of Faolan and I am descended from the same line as the Priestess Sorcha. The mixing of our bloodlines alone is grounds for the Inquisition to hunt us more fiercely, but when the girls were very young, Sorcha had a vision. She waited until they were old enough and then began lacing their food and drink with silver. Nothing happened to them. Silver does not affect them in any way. Sorcha's actions angered my husband and I, and we took the girls to England. I am the daughter of a prominent nobleman and so we moved into the family home in the Welsh countryside and began taking in stragglers. Unfortunately, one of our human maids noticed that none of the others would help clean any of the silver in the manor. She also noted the absence of any hunting dogs and the strange behavior of our daughters and the other children. She conveyed these odd occurrences to the local parish priest as gossip and he put the facts together. A month later, the Inquisition descended upon the manor. The bastards executed any of us they captured by forcing everyone into the manor and then setting it on fire. Not many escaped, we were lucky. No other pack could provide us safety, until Marco contacted us."

The whispers of the pack began to increase until they interrupted Elizabeth. Marco stood and they fell into silence, he gestured for Elizabeth to continue.

"These men are here for us. We can leave, lead them South into the jungles. They will never find us."

Marco interrupted her, a grave look on his face that no one dared challenge.

"As noble as your plan is Elizabeth. You are part of this pack now and we have an escape plan in place. Todo el mundo, vaya, nos vamos antes del amanecer. Las chicas vienen con nosotros."

The pack rushed from the church silently, each one searching for a sign of spies in the dark trees as they ran towards their houses. Elizabeth sighed and faced her daughters.

"Go, you know what to do."

Tomas and Toni ushered the reluctant sisters out of the church. Marco watched them until he was sure they were inside, then turned to the humans.

"Now that I've ruined your plan of escape, will you follow Father Tegna's decision Elizabeth?"

"I will."

Father Tegna placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"We must do what we can to stall them here. If we did leave with you we would only slow you down."

Marco sighed, knowing they were right. Though, abandoning them to a terrible death at the hands of the Inquisition did not feel right and he'd spent decades trying to convince the old priest to change his plan, to no avail. Now Elizabeth had joined in his thoughts and he was sure that neither would change their minds. Without warning, Elizabeth stepped forward and drew the large Spaniard into a hug.

"Marco, keep my girls safe. They have already lost so much. They will not do well losing me."

She let go of him and Father Tegna placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Do not worry for us. I followed your people here to help protect you from those of my order who wish you dead. Será mi honor como un jesuita y un siervo de Dios, a morir en esta causa."


	3. Santo Stefano

**1856: Santo Stefano Secret Prison Island, Italy**

Whispers. Whispers in the dark. One voice familiar, the other the voice of one of them. The _Others_ she used to belong to so long ago.

"Taggart, we cannot go in now. You see, the sisters sleep."

"They do not sleep Father Parr, they listen. Believe me, the Norrell sisters are awake."

The sound of the heavy oaken door creaking on its silver-coated iron hinges filled the dungeon. Winifred lifted her head from her shackled hands and peered through her curtain of hair. Father Parr and this mysterious Taggart stepped inside. 150 years inside this prison had taught her that such visitors were unwelcome. Father Parr's gentle Irish brogue bounced off the walls.

"Winifred, Georgiana? I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a visitor for you."

In the cell next to her sister, Georgiana stopped her study of the full moon to stare at the men. She sniffed the air and looked back out the window.

"Not Human. One of us. I smell something of father's on him Freddie. He's scared of us."

"I know Georgie. I'll speak to him."

"Do I have to?"

"No Georgie you don't. I'll handle him."

Winifred watched her sister's eyes glaze over as she began to play with the silver cross hanging around her neck. The metal was lethal to all of their kind, but them. It made them alone in the world. Winifred turned back to the two men.

"Father, do you mind, Colletta put these shackles on rather tight."

"Of course child, I apologize. The Bishop has been in a mood lately, he is not here tonight though, so I can let the rules lax."

The elderly man opened the rusty iron bar door. Winifred held her arms up to him after he unbound her feet. The shackles fell from her limbs and she sighed as the blood rushed back. She stood and walked to the door ready to leave the room for at least a little while.

"Thank you Father. Georgie, behave while I'm gone."

"Of course, Freddie."

Father Parr led the way down the dark corridor passing two other rooms identical to the one Winifred had just left including the number of prisoners inside. In 150 years of captivity, Father Parr was the only caretaker who did not believe the prisoners were the children of Satan.

The elderly Irish priest stopped in front of a door and opened it. Winifred stepped inside and took a seat at the table. Father Parr took a seat at her right, as Taggart sat across from her. Sensing that neither of the two wolves were going to speak first, Father Parr spoke.

"Winifred, this is Mr. Taggart, he's come to speak with you."

"Has he now? Well Taggart, whatever it is you have of my father's I would like you to give it to me. Now, if you don't mind."

When Taggart spoke, a nearly imperceptible German accent escaped with the predominant English voice.

"Of course."

He pulled a locket and a small portrait from inside his traveling cloak and placed them on the table. Winifred snatched them and smiled.

"I thought these were lost in the fire. How did you get them?"

"Your father gave them to me as he helped me escape the manor. He wanted me to pass them on to you if I ever found you."

"Why is it that I do not recognize you?"

"I was younger then. Only fifteen. You knew me as Marcus. My mother and I had arrived from Germany a year earlier. She changed our last name to fit in with the rest of your father's pack."

"You're Marcus, Marcus Talbot? Your mother was Marlena?"

"You remember."

"Vaguely, I admit. I blocked many of those memories out after a while, they were too painful."

"I understand. May I ask what has happened to Georgiana? She appears to have lost her mind."

"The Inquisitors who captured us starved us for weeks as they carried us to the Baltimore port. At some point, we shifted to lessen the pain. The leader thought it would be appropriate to feed us a child. He stole a negro child from his mother, covered him in stag's blood, then threw him into our cage. Georgiana got to him first and attacked him. As soon as she smelled the blood, she shifted back and cradled him in her arms as he died. She lost herself that day. Now she barely functions. Most days she is like a child, others she is a ruthless beast. I'm the only one who can control her."


	4. Exile

**1685: Outside modern Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada**

Georgiana laughed at Tomas as he yelled at John. The strong Spaniard fought to keep the young Iroquois boy's attention as he taught him how to fight an enemy. The boy was fast earning respect in the pack. Soon, he would join Georgiana as second in command. Such a regular event seemed surreal now with Marco dead for twenty years and the pack slowly dwindling away to nothing. French hunters and disease had wiped them out. In thirty years, the only humans they had lived with were the Iroquois tribe John came from, but even they paid the price when the English came. John Spotted Wolf was the last surviving member of his tribe.

A loud shout sounded through the clearing startling the three into shifting. The shouting turned into a piercing scream that sent Georgiana running towards the pack's settlement, Tomas and John on her heals. When they arrived, they found Winifred standing over two young pups with a switch broken from one of the trees nearby. The three shifted back and stood with the rest of the pack laughing at the children as Winifred scolded them for stealing rabbits out of a hunter's trap.

Once the boys thoroughly fulfilled their punishment, the den mother glared at everyone until they resumed their duties. Most were traveling far outside the normal hunting grounds, searching for a place not touched by the wide-ranging French trappers and their suspicious Catholic minds. Georgiana stayed behind long enough to watch her sister and Tomas. The couple had taken over the pack when Marco died twenty years ago. With all of the running they'd been doing, it had taken almost that long for Winifred to have a child of her own. Georgie glanced over to her nephew, Samuel Antonio, the two-year-old little boy happily playing with John.

Watching the two boys, Georgie traveled back to her first day in Mexico over 50 years before. Marco, Father Tegna, Tomas, and Antonio had emerged from the jungle to save them from death. That night, she'd formed an inseparable bond with Toni. At fourteen, he had a full year on her, making him eager to impart his _wisdom_ to her, sometimes acting like an insufferable fool. She grinned to herself remembering how they would run to the Aztec city every New Moon to see the stars from atop the temples. Sometimes Tomas and Winifred would join them and the four would spend hours in solitude. Then, the next morning, they would sneak back to the village and laugh about it when their parents asked how they'd slept.

With Toni gone, life seemed less interesting. Winifred had her husband and her son, but Georgiana had lost her only true friend. She watched her nephew play as he shifted multiple times to chase a large butterfly around the camp's rocky terrain. Grinning, she knew he would grow up to be exactly like his uncle, though they'd never met. She felt the scar along her shoulder, the only remnant she had from the night they fled Panama. The bullet passed through her shoulder and the silver had not injured her, but the second time one of the men had aimed at her, Toni attacked.

She remembered fighting against her sister and Marco as they dragged her away. She remembered Toni's screams as he was forced to shift forms by the silver in the bullets they shot him with over and over. She remembered her near catatonic state for the hours afterward, knowing that her best friend was….

A hand on her shoulder jolted the memory away. Winifred stood over her looking down with concern in her eyes.

"Georgie, you need to move on. You know our family is doomed to walk this earth while those we love die around us. Remember them, yes, but live to honor them."

"You know better than to repeat that mantra to me Fred. I just cannot help noticing that we lost so many so quickly. You at least have Tomas and Samuel. Who do I have left besides you?"

"They are your family too. Come, let's get you to bed. You look sick to me."

"Fred, you think everyone looks sick in spring."

"Well, it is my job to keep you lot healthy is it not? I have to manage it somehow."

The sisters walked arm in arm towards the cave mouth that acted as the entrance to the pack's hidden home.


	5. Escape

**1856: Santo Stefano Secret Prison Island, Italy**

"Mein Gott, is that why you were sent here?"

Winifred studied his face, looking for a sign that his shock was disingenuous. Finding none, she answered his question.

"Yes. The Church has always believed our kind to be bloodthirsty monsters. They do not know our history. What evils we are no longer slaves to."

"That slavery is why I am here. The locket and the portrait, your father gave them to me so that could pass them on to you. They are clues to the location of your grandfather. I deciphered the clues. I know where Faolan is and I need your help to protect him."

"Protect him from what?"

She quickly glanced at Father Parr and inhaled deeply, trying to sense anyone else in the castle who could be listening.

"My pack went rogue. They started killing humans. I gave them two weeks to leave or be hunted, as the law requires. They stayed long enough to find where Faolan is. They plan to start war."

"And you need Georgiana and me because once our kind has tasted human blood, only my family has the strength to kill them. Our blood is purest. How many of your pack?"

"Half, we were a large pack."

"Don't dodge my question, I want a number."

"Fifteen, including my wife, who leads them."

"Your wife leads them?"

"She made the first kill. I did not know at first because she took a lover and he pretended to lead while I chased them. As soon as she found out where Faolan was, she killed our children. Drei Jungen. She wanted me vulnerable as I chased her. She wants me to join her."

A memory of fire flashed before Winifred's eyes. The screaming of a young girl and the roar of her son as he leapt at the man shooting him echoed around her head. She reached across the table and clasped Taggart's hand.

"I know your pain. It doesn't get any better, but it does help to talk. As for helping you, if you can get all of out, we'll help."

"The others?"

"What remains of my pack. They were captured with us."

He bent his head in respect.

"Well then den mother, prepare to be freed from prison."

He looked to Father Parr, who stood and drew his keys from his belt. The old man took Winifred's hand and knelt next to her chair.

"When you stop this war, find me, dear child. I would like to know that you and your sister are safe before I die. I hope that this mission will bring Georgiana back to herself. I pray it does. And so far in life, God has not disappointed." He placed the keys in her hand and drew Winifred into a hug. "Good luck child, go with God's grace and mighty protection."

The shock she initially felt from the contact faded away and Winifred wrapped her arms around Father Parr. As she drew away she stared the old priest in the eye.

"We will find you. And you will see the real Georgie. Thank you. Thank you for the fifty years of friendship in this place. If I could age along with you, I would."

"Ah, you speak of freedom Freddie. Then know that God has made you free from the bodily pains of aging. Death will come to you, but on your terms, you are blessed. I am happy to have lived as your friend. Now go."

She placed a kiss on Father Parr's cheek then followed Taggart out of the room. They rushesd back to her cell and found Georgie waiting calmly for them.

"I heard you coming. Leaving now are we?"

"Yes Georgie we are. Taggart here needs our help protecting Faolan, stopping a war, and executing justice against the murderer of his children."

"Oh, well I am happy to help. Are the others coming too?"


	6. Loss

**1692: Farm, Andover outside, Salem, Massachusetts**

"Georgie, find John, they're coming!"

Winifred's shout echoed through the house as the pack scrambled to collect hidden supplies before they ran once more. They'd believed that purchasing the property along the outskirts of the town and settling in small groups would keep suspicion away. Recent events had caused someone to point the finger at them. All it took was just enough torture on a child to force a shift and their secret was out.

Winifred stopped packing food as the screams of her husband echoed around her mind. The Witch-hunter had him burned at the stake just hours before and now he was after the rest of her family. Samuel ran into the room breaking her train of murderous thought. He grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her to the window.

"Mother, look, they are coming!"

She cringed at the sight of the mob led by the Witch-hunter. He had never trusted her family. It was as though he could smell the wolf in her. She placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Samuel, you and John take the supplies and the other children. Run south, as fast as you can. Find a place to hide. Georgie will take everyone else and follow your trail. I promise you will see me again. I promise."

"But why do you have to stay here alone?"

"Because that man has broken the blood pact. There is a debt to be paid and I refuse to leave until it is satisfied."

"But Father would want you to escape with us."

"Sam, believe me when I tell you that your father would do the same thing were it I who had been murdered by this man. Now go."

The eleven-year-old put on a resolute face and ran from the room. Winifred waited until she saw the group of children running into the woods in the distance before she turned away from the window.


	7. Prayer

**1856: Santo Stefano Secret Prison Island, Italy**

Father Parr knelt at the chapel altar. The sound of grating metal hinges echoed through the lower floors of the otherwise empty prison. He felt a sense of relief as the sound made its way higher in the building. Fifty years had taught him much about the nature of all God's creatures, now he had fulfilled his wish of setting them free. He prayed, hoping that his Lord would protect this pack of wolves escaping into the world of sheep, for they were on a mission of peace.

Finding no more words to send to God, the old man stood and walked toward the window. Seven shadows boarded a small fishing boat, two turned to look back. He smiled knowing that the sisters would visit him. They were two souls he was certain he'd saved from destruction.

Satisfied they were safely escaping, Father Parr turned his eyes East. The lights from Bishop Colletta's ship approached swiftly. He walked to the doors of the chapel and locked himself inside, then let all his fears for the escapees translate into an act he hoped would convince the Swiss Guard of his innocence. Silently, he knelt once more at the altar, finding more prayers to lift.


	8. We Can Try

**1685: Outside modern Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada**

Winifred heard the hunters before she saw them. In all their years in Canada, the pack had learned to settle outside of the hunting grounds of the French explorers. Every year, though, they seemed to spread out farther and farther west. She knew the five hunters had arrived when a shot rang out. Everyone scattered when she hit the ground, blood pouring from her left shoulder. Tomas and Georgiana quickly shifted and leapt to her side.

The group of men never knew what hit them. Two white blurs and one slate gray darted among them, until they separated. One at a time, the three wolves knocked each man unconscious and disarmed them. The three then dragged the men the eight miles to the nearest settlement. Without a word, the three gathered the last of the supplies and followed the pack's trail. Tomas stumbled upon them first, running head long into John. That night they took shelter and planned on where to go next. John suggested the first plausible idea.

"Freddie?"

"Yes John?"

"When you lived with my tribe, we were near the humans. They have a town called Salem in that area. It is nothing but farms and good hunting grounds near a seaport. Could we try to blend in there?"

Winifred glanced at her husband. He nod his head in approval. She turned her eyes to her sister who sat at the edge of the fire looking as if she were in a trance. Winifred laid a hand on Georgie's arm and the trance broke.

"Is that alright with you Georgie?"

"We'll have to run again soon if we do, but it will be the most stable place since Mexico."

Tomas voiced Winifred's thoughts as everyone turned their eyes back onto the young Iroquois boy.

"We _can_ try."


	9. Curse

**1856: Small fishing boat, off coast of Santo Stefano Island, Italy**

Taggart stood at the prow of the boat watching for any signs of being cut off by the Swiss Guard. He could hear Winifred speaking to her pack and hoped they were all willing to help him. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned to find Georgiana staring at him.

"I did not need my sister to tell me who you are Marcus Talbot. You were not a nice boy, last I saw you. Teased me incessantly, you did."

Taggart smiled guiltily.

"Can you blame me? You and Winifred were the most talented among us and I was not used to finishing second, let alone third."

She cocked her head to one side and studied him. He wondered just how damaged her mind was after the death of that boy and almost two centuries of imprisonment.

"My sister told you what I did?"

"Yes. I noticed you weren't the Georgie I remembered and I had to know why."

"Hmm…Do you think it was evil killing that boy?"

"Not in this case."

"Why?"

"Those bastards reduced you all to your basest level, the wolf, then bathed a child in stag's blood and tried to feed him to you. A quick death in your arms was the best outcome for him."

"I see. I think the pack believes me to be guilty. They watched me slice the boy's arm to shreds and then his stomach. I was about to break his neck when the smell of his blood hit me. I shifted back and realized what I had been about to do. Had I fed on the boy, our kind would have been doomed. I killed an innocent child and now, I feel nothing. I am dead. I died with the boy."

Georgiana looked up in time to see Taggart's eyes flick to a spot behind her and she turned around.

"John."

"We have never thought you were guilty Georgie."

She smiled sweetly at the man and dodged his statement. Her voice remained an octave higher and she turned to Taggart.

"Of course you don't. Marcus, or do you prefer Taggart, this is John Spotted Wolf of the Canyenkehaka people. they are part of the Iroquois Nation in New England? Right. Well he has been with us since he was a boy, though, the way we age, he looks just as old as I do, not a day over twenty. John, this is Taggart, not his real name obviously, but he was a part of my father's pack."

The two acknowledged each other, each aware of their own position in their individual packs, and wary of another Alpha. John turned his attention back to Georgie.

"G, you know that the bastards who put us in that prison sent the boy on purpose. If you had not attacked him, I would have, or Winifred. We were nearly dead; none of us had the strength to sense that he was human until blood was drawn. It was not your fault."

Georgiana said nothing; she simply smiled and hugged John before walking away. John made to go after her, but Taggart stopped him with a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Don't. She has suffered too long to accept any other explanation than her own. If Winifred couldn't convince her of her innocence in 150 years, then it will take something extraordinary to change her mind."

John studied the older man, barely hiding his anguish from Georgiana's indifference. He glanced back at the woman and sighed. Taggart removed his hand and joined John in leaning against the boat railing.

"You're right. I've been waiting almost two centuries to say that to her in person and I should have known that if Winifred couldn't convince her then I didn't have a chance."

"I would think twice about giving up. Just wait for the opportunity to find a crack in her resolve and repeat what you said."

"You know the sisters? And you think it will be that easy?"

"It was an attempt to lighten your spirits."

"Thank you for trying. As for what Winifred has told us, we have all agreed to help, but why do you need the sisters' help?"

"I believe my wife, Annalise, may have been cursed. If that's true, only the sisters can help to satisfy the blood debt."

"You mean only Georgiana can help."

Taggart glanced at the younger sister then turned his eyes onto Winifred. John noticed the look in Taggart's eyes and smiled.

"In love with Winifred are you?"

Taggart glared at the smiling man and turned his eyes back to the sea.

"What about your feelings for Georgiana?"

The men glared at each other, finally breaking down into laughter. Taggart clapped his hand against John's back, a move that would have shattered a human's shoulder.

"I suppose we must wonder if every man on this planet is susceptible to the sisters' charm."

"I suppose you are right, but right now I believe that it is better if we focus on the matter at hand."

The statement sent Taggart's mind reeling. Curses were not taken lightly. A curse had forced the first of their kind into a bloodlust that devastated the world. If someone had cursed Annalise, then he had to be killed. One death for the sake of thousands, both human and otherwise. Either a pack would take the perpetrator, or the ancient priestesses.

John stared across the water, knowing exactly what thoughts raced through Taggart's mind. There was a hint of a trap floating around his mind and he prayed to the Great Spirit that whomever Annalise had sent to hunt her husband would fall quickly to the seven now opposing them. Winifred's voice snapped both men out of their thoughts and they turned to face the woman leading them.

"You think there is a trap John?"

"Please do not stare at me as though I am not in my right mind, it is rude. Besides, my mother was a seer; Georgiana inherited that ability and she said something about a trap. We need to change course, head farther south. Someone noticed Taggart at the wharf and the Swiss Guard is now waiting for us. Now where is my grandfather hiding now?"

Georgie joined the group and let her eyes rove around taking everything in. she continued to ignore the conversation around her, instead focusing on the glimpses she received of the future. No one noticed her lack of interest and the others continued talking around her.

"Your Grandfather is in a small town in Macedonia. He is playing at being a priest there. From what I understand, he only changes his appearance enough to remain there without suspicion. Been there over 200 years. You'll have to get past the Ottomans to get to him."

Georgiana giggled and everyone turned to stare at her. Without a word, she pulled Taggart off towards the ship's cabin to change their course. John looked to Winifred for an explanation.

"If my grandfather is where Taggart says he is, then he is not alone. His mother is with him. She hates us. Not really, of course, but if she can manage it, she avoids us. It is our father's fault, he stole Sorcha's favorite apprentice away from her. My mother was a very powerful woman and Sorcha was very protective of her. Kept her hidden for years so she would not marry. Then my father waltzed in and whisked her off to England. If Georgie and I acted more like our mother, I think Sorcha would have liked us better. As it is, we have different aspects of our parents' powers, but tempers like our father's. I think the old witch is a bit crazy."

John shrugged off his feeling of confusion, knowing that the sisters were odd and their family had to be even worse, and then walked away. Georgie, still laughing to herself, rejoined her sister.

"I do not believe that the Priestess is going to like this, Freddie."

"Of course not Georgie. She has multiple threats coming at her. A bloodthirsty, determined pack led by an insane woman is after her life and, said woman, has been cursed by someone. Grandfather will be happy though, it has been years since he had a good fight."

"That is not what I meant. Sorcha still holds us responsible for the fire that burned down half of her house. We never did admit that it was us, you know."

Winifred grinned, remembering the look on Sorcha's face when the fire sprang up. It was her own fault for teaching the two girls a spell to create fire without teaching them how to stop it.

"I know." Winifred paused to think for a moment and returned to a serious state of mind. "Georgie, do you think we would still be in that prison if Sorcha and Faolan knew who had cursed Taggart's wife? Can we truly take on the Turks, the Church, and a rogue pack by ourselves?"

"No. Even if they knew, they could not have left us. The Goddess would not have allowed it. As for the fighting, we will meet friends soon. Many friends. I know you feel the difference in the air. Something is happening to our world and I think the Mists may let the _Others_ rise once more to mingle with humanity."


	10. Promise

**1652: Eastern Border Massachusetts Bay Colony**

Marco studied each member of his pack around the fire. In four years of running they had lost over twenty people. Children, the sick, and even the strongest had been lost in their flight North. Movement in the brush at his back made the Alpha Male tense, he turned to find his brother, Santo, making his way towards him. Once the tall man had taken a seat at his brother's side and gotten comfortable, he spoke.

"I scouted out as far as I could. There are Indians living to the Northwest of us. I think we should contact them. The natives have always respected our kind. They may be able to help us hide."

"I agree." Marco turned back to surveying the pack. "Tell me do you believe I made the right decision in protecting the sisters?"

Santo sat silently for a long time. Marco started to take that as his brother's answer when Santo muttered something.

"Si. If you had not, they would be dead now. O Peor. I believe it was the right choice despite our losses since then."

"I still feel responsible for all the death around us."

"Echa de menos a su hijo. And, though you hide it from everyone else, I know you are sick. You are worried about the future of the pack after your death."

"Now I know why father sent you into the military, Generale, you are too smart. I think my son may marry Winifred and I do not know what the others will do with that."

"Marco, brother, you worry too much. That girl has a better head for strategy than any man I have ever seen. She will keep my nephew in line. As for the younger one, she has more power than she believes. I would not want to be the one threatening this pack with her around. The sisters have a family with us. They will not endanger it."

"Yo sé. A dying man's fears are tenfold what even a god could handle. Promise me, brother, that you will stay with the sisters until you die. I made a promise their mother to protect them and I will not be able to fulfill that promise much longer."

"You did not need to ask Marco."


	11. Bess

**1692: Salem, Massachusetts**

Winifred watched Georgie as she led the others to safety. Knowing what she had to do, the den mother turned from the window and walked to the trunk against the bedroom wall. She knelt and opened the heavy oak lid then took a moment to stare at the weapons laid out before her. Choosing carefully, Winifred picked up a musket and a pistol. She wrapped an ammunition belt around her waist and filled it with enough shot and powder to take down fifty men. Next, she took out a tomahawk given to her by John's grandfather and a scimitar that had been a gift to her father from a Persian prince. Last, she removed her most dangerous weapon. She detached a small silver ring from the trunk's hidden compartment and placed it on the same silver chain as her wedding ring, then hung it around her neck. A sound in the hall alerted Winifred to the presence of another and she drew her pistol on the woman standing in her doorway.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bess. I just arrived from England. I heard rumors of your pack and I figured this was the place I needed to be. I saw what happened this morning. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Winifred studied the woman for a moment then holstered her pistol. Bess tensed as Winifred stood and pointed at the weapons in the trunk.

"Take what you think you might need. My pack has already escaped. I am staying to settle the blood debt with the man who slaughtered my husband."

"And I am glad to help. What has happened here? It seems the whole town is in hysteria."

"The children of the town have gone mad. They began pointing the finger at friends and neighbors, accusing them of witchcraft. They have killed three women and a man so far. Someone pointed the finger at us and they tortured my husband, my niece, and her two boys until one of them shifted. Then the burned them alive. What has brought you here?"

"The king. My family has secretly guarded the royal family for centuries. I made the mistake of becoming his mistress and I bore him a son. The Queen found out and had my child killed. The King did nothing, claiming that the child was not his. He sent me to the colonies as a spy to root out the French threat. I decided I did not want to serve the murderers of my child any longer and so I came looking for you."

"Well, then you will have a chance to vent your anger here. These Puritans can be worse than any royal. The only comfort is that they truly believe they do God's work, rather than suffer delusions of grandeur."

The two women finished arming themselves in silence. Hearing the sound of the approaching mob, they calmly strode out the front door to face the crowd led by the Witch Hunter, who sat atop a wagon pulled by a skittish mule. Seeing the women, the group of men stopped and stared at them, fear dripping from their very cores. The Witch Hunter tried to goad them on, until one of the men turned on him.

"Sir, Miss Winifred, she cannot be one of the demons."

"Yes she can. The devil is very powerful. Look at them. They are armed to kill you. Do not be fooled by the feminine forms they wear. Only demons would fight God's will so fiercely."

The words strengthened the men's resolve, and they continued their march towards the farmhouse. Winifred and Bess shouldered their rifles and took aim.

Miles away, Samuel faltered in his run as two shots rang out. He almost turned back but John pushed him forward when two more shots sounded.

"Move Sam! Iosheka will protect your mother!"

Georgiana and Santo also faltered at the sound of the shots. Both looked over their shoulders then to each other. They knew that if they turned back they would only hurt Winifred's chances of survival. Four more shots sounded in quick succession and they surged forward, forcing the pack to move faster down the trail the children had blazed.

* * *

Bess bent to check the pulse of one of the men at her feet. He still lived. She took her water flask from her belt and poured a few drops into the man's mouth. He quickly regained consciousness and began shaking in fear.

"Please, be still. I purposely aimed for your shoulder so that you would live. If you keep on moving, though, I do not think I will be able to remove the bullet. I need to bandage your wound. Please, be still."

The man reluctantly froze and closed his eyes as Bess dug the bullet out of his shoulder. His scream as she ripped the tiny bit of flattened metal from his shoulder echoed around the silent field. Bess looked up for a moment and saw that the white wolf remained unfazed. The den mother continued stalking the crawling Witch Hunter who desperately tried to get away. Finally, the wolf reached the man and flipped him over to stare in his eyes. The fear on his face did nothing to soften the wolf's resolve. She stepped back and shifted. Winifred bent over the man and studied his face. The Witch Hunter summoned the last of his courage and spit on her.

"Get away from me demon."

Winifred did not move.

"You call me demon, yet you murder the innocent."

"You killed these men."

"Would they not have killed me? Are they not responsible for the deaths of the innocents accused of witchcraft! Did they not kill two of our children? My husband? Your silence is answer enough. Before I kill you, is there anything you wish to say?"

"Why would you offer such a courtesy?"

"Because my kind has been free from bloodlust for thousands of years. Your legends of our cruelty come from the stories of those few who break our pact and abuse their power. Does that not resemble human history as well? But I ask you for your last words because I am killing you for my own revenge as well as to satisfy the blood debt between our two peoples."

The man twitched uncomfortably. Winifred placed a hand on his shoulder and he recoiled violently.

"Do not touch me, demon! I see that travel only you and the Lord to speak to now."

"You are dying quickly. I would suggest speaking quickly as well."

"Burn in the fiery pits of Hell Demon!"

"I shall see you there."

The man closed his eyes and began reciting Bible passages. Winifred placed her hand in hrs and prayed with him for a moment, Bess stood up in alarm as she heard the snapping of the Witch Hunter's ribs. Winifred dug around inside the open chest cavity then ripped the still beating heart from his Chest. Using the man's blood as ink, she wrote, "The debts paid" on his chest and placed the heart in his left hand.

Bess bent over the surviving man and continued bandaging his wounds. A shadow appeared over her and she was forced to face the blood-soaked Winifred. The Witch Hunter lay at the front door of the house, his dead eyes staring attire two women.

"Will this man live Bess?"

"Yes if we take him to the village he will survive. I missed the vital areas."

"Why did you spare him?"

"He challenged the Witch Hunter. He questioned his faith out of a belief in your innocence. He gave us a chance to flee. I'll give him a chance to live."

"He listens to us."

"I know, better that he does. He will be treated with respect from now on and he can help to change opinions toward our kind. We only attack when threatened or when the blood debt is owed. He knows this and can teach the children this. Fear is no way for God to rule man's mind."

"Bess, you are a welcome addition to the pack."

"Thank you Winifred."

"Do not ever thank me. Get the man to the wagon, and then load the bodies. We cannot leave them here for the birds. Their wives will not be able to look at them like that."

Bess gazed at the den mother with respect. She had never seen such compassion out of such a fierce warrior. She knew her talents had found a new home, one she did not plan to leave.


	12. Sophia

**1680: Quebec Settlement, Canada**

Sophia gazed at the bars of her cell. Iron leafed with silver. She resided in a gilded cage, locked away from nature. The door to her dungeon cell creaked open and Father Letourneau stepped inside.

"Sophia Marnier, do you know what crime you are charged with?"

"Yes, Father, I do. Je suis chargé d'assassiner"

"You are child. Where is the man's body?"

"Oh, now Father, we both know that you believe I ate him. I did not, but that does not mean I know where his body now lies. You should ask his wife and children if his, hmm, absence is a crime."

"Comment avez-vous échapper à la France? The famous 'French Scourge' the English named you. A noble woman, a duchess, traveling Europe killing men of questionable morals and reputations. Then using your wealth to help the families. If you were not a sworn enemy of God and his Church, we would applaud your actions. But you are a demon and I must ask where is the body?"

"Father, do you know why, despite my title and wealth, I was able to evade capture for ten years?"

"No."

"They never found the bodies. I have been a child of two peoples my whole life. My mother was the daughter of a powerful pack leader in Southern France. My father, a duke and the King's most trusted advisor. My father could have had me killed at birth, but he loved my mother and me, the child she gave him. Now, I have a pack of my own to rely on, a family to protect me. Father Letourneau, you will never find that man's body and if you are wise, vous devez maintenant quitter."

The sound of two bodies hitting the floor outside mad the priest jump from his seat. The door flew open and three people calmly stepped inside. The women quickly ripped the bars away as the man cornered the priest. Sophie shook out her skirts and followed the three from the room. Glancing back, she smiled at the priest.

"Goodnight Père, je vous souhaite une vie heureuse."


	13. John Spotted Wolf

**1679: Eastern Border Massachusetts Bay Colony**

Winifred and Georgiana sat at the fire's edge laughing at the young boy chasing insects around the fire. Winifred turned to his mother and spoke in the Mohawk language she had learned from the woman years before.

"Black Raven are you sure you wish us to take him?"

"Yes, he is a gift to our people, but the white men come quickly. They seek to destroy both of our tribes. I will send my son with the one that gives him a chance to live."

"You will all die if you fight them. Your father is the Chief, he knows you all can flee with us."

"No, we have fled for too long. Now we stand to fight. The other children are being sent to my brother's tribe in the North, our tribe will survive in their memory."

"We will take Spotted Wolf. And when he is old enough, Georgie will take him to your brother to make sure he knows his people. If we must blend with the white men, what name would you have him known by?"

"John, like his father. You would have liked him. My choice to marry him, angered the white men, and he chose to protect me as I fled with our child back here."

Shouts and the sounds of men coming to practice the War Dance echoed through the settlement. Black Raven called to her child and wished him goodbye. Winifred and Georgiana shifted and the young boy copied them. Taking him in her jaws, Winifred raced off into the forest, a white blur amongst the trees. Georgie nudged Black Raven's leg and then followed her sister into the darkness. Black Raved watched the white wolves race through the trees then sat down. She prayed that her son would one day possess all the strength he needed to protect the sisters as they now protected him.


	14. Sister

**1856: Southwestern Italian Coast near Sicily, Small Fishing Village**

Seven shadows stole ashore in the night. Only feet away from the water the women leading the shadows stopped. One retreated to the back of the group while the other slowly slinked forward up the beach. She made it to the top of the dune and halted, taking a deep breath of the air around her. She turned to the man at her side.

"Do you smell them Taggart? We've stumbled into another pack's territory; do you think we should request their aid in our endeavor or continue on?"

"I would suggest you direct your questions to us signora, or you will be leaving the way you came."

The seven fugitives faced the pack emerging from the darkness. The man who had spoken moved closer, a woman at his side. Winifred sized him up and took a step towards him.

"We are no threat to you or yours Signor."

"I will be the judge of that."

"We travel north. And as I know you can tell, none of our kind need fear my family, or any pack we lead."

Georgiana chose that moment to materialize at Winifred's side a blinding white predator bathed in moonlight. The pack leader was sufficiently impressed and he exposed his neck in respect to the sisters. The woman at his side, however, stepped forward anger and sadness on her face.

"You are of the Sacrise line? You are the sisters? Where is my family? Where are my brothers?"

The Spanish accent surprised the sisters, but Santo recognized it and rushed forward to wrap his arms around the tiny woman.

"Shh….Theresa, do not berate them. It is me, your Uncle Santo, me, Theresa."

The sisters gaped at Santo, the man usually kept his feelings hidden behind a stoic wall not even his daughter's death could penetrate. Theresa broke into tears and the pack leader placed a hand on Santo's shoulder.

"Santo, I will take her, come, all of you, follow me. You will stay here tonight, under mine and my wife's protection. You are kin."

The seven silently followed the man and his wife to a sturdy two story home one hundred yards from the beach. When they entered he directed a young man to take all but the sisters into the small living room. He directed the sisters into the kitchen where he sat his wife down at the table.

"Sit. We have much to talk about. First of which being how you came to be here."

The sisters sat down at the table with Theresa. The man stared at them a moment, then sat down himself.

"You were rumored to be dead. The last surviving members of Faolan's line, besides the great one himself, dead at the hands of the Church."

Georgiana opened her mouth to release a violent retort, but Winifred stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"We are not dead. Obviously. We have been imprisoned in the Santo Stefano prison since the winter of 1706. A friend found us and helped us to escape. We seek safe passage north into the old lands. I am sure you have heard of the rogue pack. We are on our way to destroy them. We could not sail fully around Italy in the boat we were on so we stopped here. It is mere luck that we stumbled upon you this night."

"Luck it may be, but you were the last people to see my brothers and my father alive. I want to know what happened to them. Why are they dead? Why has my family been taken from me?"

The hatred in Theresa's voice startled the sisters. Guilt flooded both of them to the core and they exchanged fearful glances. For a moment it seemed Georgiana's old self surfaced in her eyes with the guilt, but only for a moment. Winifred cleared her throat.

"We will tell you everything, but first, first we would like to know where we are and who we speak to."

Theresa made to stand and rush from the room, but her husband grasped her wrist and held her still.

"My wife you know. She is Theresa Almeira Medici, daughter of Marco Almeira and sister to Tomas and Antonio Almeira. I am Giovanni de' Medici. An illegitimate heir to the former dynasty just at my brother Giulio was, God rest his papal soul."

Winifred contained her surprise, but Georgiana failed miserably at hiding the sarcasm in her voice when she countered his claim.

"Giulio, meaning Pope Clement VII? You must have been a master at disguising your nature Signor Medici."

"I was, though my brother knew what I was. He was less fervent in hunting our kind than any other pope before or after him. My brother even arranged for me to hide in Spain with the Almeira's so I could be better hidden. That was how I met Theresa."

Winifred stopped another retort from Georgiana with a statement of her own. Making it clear who still led the pack.

"Interesting. It would seem that our kind find themselves born into powerful families quite often. I now understand to whom I am speaking. Therefore, we owe you and Theresa a story before we leave you."


	15. Trap

**1706: Western Edge North Carolina Colony**

Spring had come to the New World, and the far edge of English Colonization barely touched the remote plantation home occupied by two sisters and their family.

In all, seven people lived on the farm, growing tobacco in such abundance that the nearby town could not explain it. It was a relatively peaceful area. Most kept to themselves, on their own farms. Yet, any time the residents of the plantation journeyed to town, gossip spread for weeks.

On this day only two of the group came to town. The younger sister, Georgiana and the native man who lived with them they called John.

* * *

Georgiana kicked open the doors of the meeting hall and strode in carrying the body of a female wolf that easily weighed more than her slim form. The town leaders all stood up and a few approached the woman only to receive deadly glares. John closed the doors and stood guard in front of them, calmly watching the scene before him, a hint of a smirk on his handsome face.

James Winterbourne, elected leader of the town, gazed in awe at the display of power. Georgiana marched directly to his table and dropped the body of the slain animal onto it. She glared at Winterbourne until he retook the seat he had not realized he'd stood from and then turned to face the assembly.

"Do you know why I am here? You broke your oath. We swore our aid to your freedom from the West India Company and its damnable tobacco quotas and you _swore_ you would not slaughter the wolves of this area. That you would allow them to roam in peace on our lands. This wolf was found on our front stoop this morning. Which of you knows who dared to commit this atrocity?"

Her voice never once left the range of normal volume, but her tone commanded respect and a response. Every man looked to Winterbourne, who gulped down his fear as Georgiana turned to follow their gaze.

"None…none of us did this. Nor did anyone else in the town, Georgiana. There is a group of papists in the area. They asked who lived in the plantation and all sorts of other questions. I am afraid they thought our oath ridiculous. They must have done this. Not us. Never us, Georgiana. On my brother's life, never us. We would never do this to those who have helped us so much."

Georgiana sighed and glanced over her shoulder to John who shrugged. She studied each man looking for any sign of deception or inordinate fear. Finding nothing, she easily lifted the body into her arms once more and turned to leave the hall.

"I am sorry for frightening you gentlemen. My anger should not have fallen upon you. If anyone is running low on supplies in the area let it be known that they may come to us for help. We are happy to give."

Relief washed over the room and Georgiana smiled before setting her mind on the papists and walking steadfastly towards the door. At the threshold she stopped and directed a question over her shoulder.

"James, you would not happen to know where these papists are from would you?"

"They said they were from Rome, Georgiana. I hardly believe them; every single one had a different accent. Their leaders are Irish and Italian for sure. And if I had to guess, each one wore a priest's robes under his cloak."

His tone concealed the warning in his eyes and his words. Georgiana froze. Every nerve in her body screamed for the shift and to flee. Flee the danger the hunting priests brought with them. The men behind her began whispering. In the six years since the town had partnered with the strange group, not one had ever shown an ounce of fear. Now at the news of a group of priests, the younger sister stood before them in such utter terror that they did not know how to react.

Georgiana gathered her wits and laid the body of the wolf next to the door. A respectful burial would have to wait for the dead huntress. She turned her head to John who gazed calmly back at her, his fear well hidden in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Go, run, tell Winifred. Then leave, get out."

"Georgie, they'll come back here first. And they'll kill you. I cannot leave you to that fate."

"You aren't John, trust me. Now go, or the others will never have a chance."

He stared at her for a long moment. Trying to say something to her that would truly convey his thoughts. She turned away facing the fearful human men. John ran. He ran faster than he'd ever run before terrified to look back. Georgiana only glanced over her shoulder once to watch him run. Only once.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid that my sister and I, all of us on the plantation, have kept a secret from you. My family is a very old one. We can trace our lines to before the Greeks even thought about building Athens. And in that time, my family and its friends have made many enemies. The most powerful of which, has remained the Catholic Church. The various Popes over the centuries have been responsible for the deaths of every member of my family with the exception of my sister, nephew, and me. They have also slaughtered over a dozen of my closest friends. These priests are not here by any accident. The wolf was a warning and a trap. They hoped to draw someone from the plantation to the town as bait for the others. I can handle myself and these men. What I need you to do is protect your families. I have seen these men kill pregnant women and innocent children without even a prayer of forgiveness. They will not think anything of this town. I implore you to leave now, and spread the word like wildfire to hide, take shelter. Once you see black smoke rising from the plantation, and only black smoke, should you come out. I am sorry we placed you all in such danger, I truly am. Please go to your families before it is too late."

None of the men hesitated. They ran out the door screaming for their children and wives. James paused on his way out.

"Georgiana how can I help you? I refuse to leave you here alone. Elsbeth would have my head if I let you die."

"Then protect your daughter for me James. I will not have my nephew committing rash acts in defense of the girl and dying. Elsbeth would not survive Samuel's death. Protect her for her own sake and mine. Besides, I have spent my life running from these men. It will take more than this trap to ensure that I am not the last thing they see before St. Peter at the Gates.

Winterbourne looked past the smile on Georgiana's lips and saw the deadly resolve in her heart. He nod his head and followed the others. Georgiana set about preparing the room for her one woman ambush when John appeared at her side.

"I thought I told you to run."

"I did. I ran to the place I belong."

"Do not start the destiny twaddle with me you bloody Mohawk. I can see the future, and the only thing I see about you at the moment is your death. I will not watch someone else die because of me."

"I am not Toni. Do not forget your family Georgiana. They did not just hurt you. For the same reason they hunt you they slaughtered my people and your parents. Your inability to save every soul you encounter is no reason to martyr yourself. I will not let that happen. So, no matter what you see, I am not dying today and neither are you."

"John. Go. Please go. It's the Irish one again. What he would do to you….. I won't watch that. I can't. I'll do something stupid."

John drew in a deep breath and stepped back.

"Alright, if this is what you wish, so be it. I will go, but only because you cannot do anything stupid." He turned and strode to the open door. "I wonder, though what happened to you to make you so cautious of my well-being Georgie. Maybe it is what my tribe's Shaman said to you. Remember this above all, Georgiana, I heard every word spoken."

She watched him disappeared from the doorway hoping he'd lied. The scream of a child in the distance brought her back to reality and she steadied her nerves. It was time to face God's soldiers and she prayed she'd be the one to emerge victorious.


	16. Remember to Breathe

**1856: Southwestern Italian Coast near Sicily, Small Fishing Village**

The sisters waited until they were sure Theresa was ready for the story they had to tell. Georgiana finally broke the awkward silence with a question in her childlike voice that confused Theresa.

"How do you wish the story told?"

"There is more than one way?"

"Yes. I inherited my mother's ability to see. I can allow you to see the story through mine and my sister's eyes. The only problem is that you will feel everything we felt and you may not be strong enough to keep your own emotions separate. I do not wish your opinions to be formed by our overwhelming emotions."

Georgiana's words travelled slowly through Theresa's mind as she sought her decision. Her eyes darted between the sisters and her husband. Over two hundred years had passed since she had lost contact with her family. Two hundred years of worry and sadness that plagued her every thought. Her eyes fell on the silver chain hanging from Winifred's neck and followed it down to her grandmother's ring that hung from it. She turned her eyes to Georgiana. The cross around her neck also hung from a silver chain, but she would have known it for Antonio's any day.

"You wear items that belonged to them. Things that bind you to them. You must have loved my brothers very much. Tell me, will it be painful to see it as you did?"

The sisters glanced at each other, then both nod their heads feebly in assent. Theresa clenched her jaw, the hatred for the women fading away. Giovanni squeezed her hand reassuringly and she sucked in a long breath.

"Can my husband see it too? He was as much their brother as I am their sister. I can handle the pain, any pain after two hundred years of ignorance."

Winifred looked at her younger sister and each grasped one hand from both Theresa and Giovanni. Georgiana managed to mutter a weak, "Remember to breathe," before the husband and wife were plunged into darkness.


	17. The Only One They Lost

**1648: Central American Jungle of New Spain**

"Toni run! Shift we will go faster!"

"They shot you in your shoulder Georgie, if we shift you will be slower. So we stay in this form. Come on, we've almost caught up with Tomas and Freddie. Move amiga, move!"

The two young people ran almost effortlessly over the terrain, but the men chasing them slowly began to gain ground and surround them. Suddenly, a cry erupted from their right and four men burst from the brush screaming wildly as a white wolf chased them. Georgie recognized her sister and let out a howl filled with happiness as she followed the white blur. More screams echoed behind them and two more wolves, one black, the other dusky gray, emerged from the darkness. Toni let out a cry of "Papa! Tomas!" and then doubled his own speed.

After a long while, the five slowed and came to a halt in a small hollow. None of the men chasing them stopped to check the cave as they rushed by. Winifred patched up Georgiana's shoulder and then the teens huddled around Marco deeper in the cave's darkness.

"Marco, why did mother stay?"

Georgiana barely disguised the pain in her voice that did not come from her shoulder. The man looked at the sisters he'd promised to protect with tired and caring eyes.

"She and Father Tegna had a plan. Your mother was going to cover herself in blood and then Father Tegna was going to claim to be her hostage because he'd tried to stop her murdering her daughters. They were both going to say that the smell of the dead girls' blood had driven the pack away and that we were running south, father into the jungle. When the young Sanchez boy stumbled upon the second group of hunters, our ruse was discovered. Your mother stayed to make them think you dead. Now that they have shot Georgiana with a silver bullet, they know you are not."

"She let herself be murdered by them. And Father Tegna too. How many more must die?"

Georgiana's pleading voice rocked Marco to the core, but the sound of a pistol drew their attention. A man dressed in the robes of a Jesuit stepped forward from the trees.

"All of you must die, demon. It is God's will."

Marco and Tomas shifted and leapt forward, driving the man back. The others took the opportunity to shift as well and then leapt over the high edge of the hollow and ran. Tomas tripped the Jesuit and then both he and his father took off after the others. Georgiana, despite her wound gained a sizable lead on the others. Toni sped to catch her and saw the trap laid out in her path. He toppled under the weight of a net thrown on his back. Georgiana heard him fall and skid to a stop before she reached the trap and turned to rip at the net first with her teeth then her hands. The others arrived as the hunters closed in and Winifred dragged her sister away as Tomas and Marco continued her efforts to free Toni.

Her screams echoed through the trees as she fought against her sister. Soon her screams were joined by Toni's as he was forced to painfully shifted back and forth by the silver bullets raining down upon him. Marco and Tomas had to flee themselves under the metallic rain. Finally Toni stopped screaming and Marco forced Tomas into the trees farther and farther away as Winifred dragged the limp form of her sister. The only signs that Georgiana still lived were her painful whimpers.

Dawn found the pack hundreds of miles away and hiding under a waterfall. Marco took a count and found that Toni was the only person they'd lost. Winifred and Tomas crouched together over the prone form of Georgiana. In the last hours of their flight, she had become catatonic. Winifred could not handle the pain on her sister's face as she watched her retreat into her mind to force Toni's screams away.


	18. Hellfire and Flight

**1692: Salem, Massachusetts**

Winifred stood at the front window watching Tomas and John load the wagon. She was vehemently opposed to them going to town for market day. She'd not allowed any of the children into town since the Witch Hunter had arrived.

If they wished to keep up the appearance of normality, though, someone must show up for market. Winifred let her fear wash through her and then gathered her strength. To allow the group to go was certainly suicide if any of them were fingered as witches. Marguerite's presence perplexed her fearful mind into fits when she did not arrive with her father. Santo did not usually let her out alone with her two young boys when danger was so imminent, especially since the death of her husband, yet there she was climbing into the wagon. Tomas felt his wife's eyes upon him and left John to finish packing. He entered the house and found an angry den mother waiting for him.

"You can't go Tomas. We'll just pack and leave now. The others have already begun to do so. If any of you are fingered at market then it is over for all of you. That Witch Hunting bastard already does not trust us because half the pack is Spanish. He has had his eyes on us since his arrival. I cannot let you go."

"If we do not, then the pack_ is_ surely doomed. An arrest will give you time to escape."

"Damn you. You want to be caught. Leave the children. Talk Marguerite out of taking the boys. She is not well, not since Francis' death. I beg you to make her leave the boys with me."

"I know that tone Freddie, what has Georgie seen?"

Winifred turned away from him. Her fear began to overwhelm her again and tears slowly dripped down her face. Tomas wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"What did she see?"

"You, burning, and I don't mean in the bowels of hell either."

"So that is what you are trying to stop is it?"

"Yes and don't you dare talk me out of my efforts. You mean to be captured and I will do what I must to save you."

"I would never dream of it. But I will promise you that the visit will be short and we will make a purposeful visit to the church to pray. And I do not care what my uncle says, Marguerite is fine. And those boys are very brave. I will leave John, though; he is a target no matter what the rest of us do."

"Fine, but I still don't want you to go."

"Mi Corazon, you worry too much."

"It has kept me alive hasn't it?"

He grinned and kissed her gently then disappeared. The next sounds she registered were the wagon pulling away and John opening the door. The young man, freshly back from his sojourn with his Uncle's tribe in Canada was furious.

"Why was I left? These Puritans are no worse than the Hunters and I have handled myself with them. Why was it necessary to leave me?"

Winifred grinned weakly at him. Knowing it was youth without wisdom that had spoken, along with the large doses of anger and bravado.

"Blame me, I told Tomas what Georgie saw and he thought it would be easier for them to pass unnoticed if they left behind the 'savage' who scares the townspeople more than Satan himself. Especially since the Witch Hunter already suspects us. I apologize, but if you and Georgie would go and spy on them, it would ease my mind and you would have your little adventure. And I promise you can take the children into the wild and train them…for a month."

His eyes lit up and he smiled openly at the woman who'd become an older sister to him. The training was something he'd tried to convince her of since his return from the North.

"I'll take your smile as a yes. Now go on, or you'll never catch them in time."

John ran from the house and Winifred sat herself down at her table. She placed her head in her hands and tried to concentrate, searching for a different outcome than the one her sister had seen. Before she knew it, Georgie was shaking her awake violently.

"Freddie! Wake Up! Now! The children, one of Marguerite's boys was fingered they've forced him to shift. Marguerite and the other boy are swinging from the gallows already. Quickly, they're about to burn Tomas!"

The sisters burst through the front door and shifted. They let out howls that traveled for miles. Soon every adult in the pack and several of their full-wolf counterparts followed their breakneck pace towards the town. Unlike the other executions, there was barely anyone surrounding the stake Tomas was tied to with silver dusted rope. The Witch Hunter stood before the man, his lip curling in a mixture of disgust and elation. Tomas heard the howls of the pack and started laughing.

"The beasts cannot save you demon. Confess your sins to God and maybe your wife will be saved."

Tomas bared his fangs at the grizzled, weak old man and growled.

"My wife, you have no idea what my wife is capable of. Nor do you know what power is bearing down upon you. If you want me dead, heretic, burn me now, because otherwise you won't enjoy my company in Hell you self-righteous Protestant bastard."

"Spanish Dog! You will burn!"

The Witch Hunter ripped a torch from the hands of one of the guards and poised to throw it, when a child screamed behind him. He turned to see thirty wolves rushing towards him, led by two snow-white females. The larger of the two females leapt at him and he tossed the torch onto the brush piled around the stake. The wolf landed on top of him, then, along with the other white wolf and a slate grey dappled with black, she began ripping at the flaming brush trying to reach the stake.

The flames spread faster as the wind picked up. Soon the other two wolves began trying to force the den mother away from the flames. She shifted and matched her husband's screams as John and Georgie dragged her away. The Witch Hunter fled into the church cackling wildly, his men lying dead at the door. John signaled the rest of the pack and they all fled back into the woods as townsfolk emerged from house. Georgie shifted once more and stood watch over her sister as she sobbed on the ground. Someone called the sisters names and Winifred shifted and bolted, running until both she and Georgie were clear out of sight.

The only thing that finally stopped them was the sight of Samuel at the edge of the forest. Winifred shifted and ran headlong into her son, scooping him into her arms as she came to a sudden halt. The tow hugged each other and sobbed until Samuel pulled away and stood up.

"Mama, I saw it. I saw papa die. What are we going to do?"

"We have to run darling. I need you to be brave for me. Now, go find John and gather the other children, you will leave first. Head west find a good place to hide and everyone else will follow. Now go."

The eight year old ran as fast as he could, shifting as he cleared the woods and letting loose a howl to alert his friends. Winifred shakily gained her feet and Georgie hugged her.

"Freddie, we have to move, now come on. You're in charge for a reason and it is not because you are prettier than me. Tomas would not accept your death because you were too distraught over his. Move Winifred. Move!"

Winifred buried her emotions as deep as they would go and did as her sister said. They broke cover and ran towards the farm that now joined a long list of places they'd formerly called home.


	19. Nephew

**1856: ****Southwestern Italian Coast near Sicily, Small Fishing Village**

Theresa saw the pain written on the sisters' faces and tried to lighten their hearts. All hatred towards them had disappeared and her normal disposition took over.

"My brothers died noble deaths protecting the ones they loved. Antonio protecting you Georgiana and Tomas protecting his wife and child. And my nephew was that him on the beach with you tonight?"

Winifred turned her face away and Georgiana placed a hand on her sister's arm for comfort. Theresa recognized her mistake and gasped. Not only had she heard of the deaths of her brothers and her beloved cousin Marguerite, but now of her nephew, a man she'd never been able to meet. Georgiana let loose a despairing sigh and cleared her throat before telling the painful story in Winifred's place.

"March 1700, we were in the North Carolina Colony. We'd lost most of the pack to sickness since we fled Salem. All we could do was run. And the farther we ran the safer we felt. Eventually we stumbled upon a town. The settlers were placed there by a corrupt man working for West India Company to grow tobacco as payment for their passage to America. They were forced to meet a quota every harvest. We saw an opportunity and constructed a plantation on the edge of the forest. We agreed to keep wolves and other dangerous animals away from the town and its farms and tobacco supplied if they kept our existence quiet. We didn't realize at first but the man who assured the acceptance of our arrangement knew what we are. James Winterbourne's half brother, Nathaniel, was one of us. Winterbourne fought for us because he knew the danger we were in. He was a brave man. We took a liking to his family, a wife and daughter, Elsbeth. Sam was a young man, sixteen, and Elsbeth's senior by two years. They became best friends. She didn't turn away when others refused to speak to him, and a few years later she didn't turn away from him when others wanted to marry her. Sam loved her and he proposed to her on Christmas Eve in 1705. They were to be married in June. One of the suitors Elle ignored left the town in outrage. He made it to Maryland and in his drunken stupor he told everyone he could about the man who'd stolen his love away and the strange family to which he belonged. A priest heard the story and realized who it was living in such secrecy. He alerted the Vatican and the Hunters began arriving in February."


	20. Battle

**1706: Western Edge North Carolina Colony**

Twelve men, all in priest's robes, stormed into the meeting hall and surrounded Georgiana. She listened to the steady breathing of each one and grinned. At least the fight would be worth her time. Suddenly, the men took a step back and another man stepped into the room. He smiled openly at Georgiana and chuckled when she bared her teeth at him.

"Now, now Miss Norrell, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Friend Father Murphy? I don't think so, you're a priest. I am supposed to be a demon. You killed six of my pack, I killed fifteen of your men. We are not friends."

"Point taken. And here I am again with another group of men ready to kill you. You are alone this time I notice."

"Yes, I couldn't allow you to use me as bait now could I?"

"This is true. Tell me though, where is the savage? He never leaves your side."

"John? I have no idea where he is. I also do not know where my sister and the others are. Guess you'll just have to try to kill me. You know how the smell of our blood draws the others out of hiding."

"Oh you misunderstand the nature of this mission Miss Norrell. We are not here to kill any of you. We are here to take you."

Georgiana never understood how Father Murphy signaled the priest behind her, but she did catch the sound of the flintlock rifle's trigger snap back as it was pulled. Her reaction was instantaneous. She ducked in time to feel the bullet slice through her hair and reached back to grab the barrel of the rifle. She shoved the rifle backwards and shattered every bone in the priest's face before gripping the barrel like a club and swinging it around. She managed to snap the necks of the four priests the weapon collided with. The smell of blood now drifted through the air and Georgiana noticed that the priest's shot had connected with flesh after all. The man at Murphy's left lay dead on the floor with half of his face missing.

Though Father Murphy had fought with Georgiana in similar situations for close to a decade, he was not prepared for the damage she inflicted this time. To the trained hunter he was, she appeared to be faster and stronger than before. He signaled his remaining men to fire, knowing the woman could not dodge six bullets, and prayed for the lives of every hunter left alive in the town.

Each rifle made a different sound as the bullets left their barrels and Georgiana felt each one miss her as John and Samuel smashed into the shooters, ripping flesh from bone as they went. Georgiana followed their example and shifted. She leapt at the more than surprised Murphy slicing his chest open from sternum to navel and wrapping her jaws around his neck. She proceeded to shake the man, swinging his body in the air until his entrails hung from his body. The sound of a whimpering girl stopped her ferocity and she released Murphy's head to look behind her. Elsbeth and James Winterbourne stood in the doorway of the meeting hall watching in horror. John and Sam had shifted back and stood by watching the scene before them, calmly, which only heightened the Winterbournes' fear.

Georgiana shifted back and gathered her clothing from the floor. She did not look at the frightened humans until she met their standards of decency. Then she wiped the blood from her face and hands and took a deep breath.

"I apologize for my behavior. Sometimes my emotions an overpower me and that man killed several of my friends. Now may I ask why you all are here and not hiding?"

Samuel walked to his fiancée's side and she clung to him. Her father stood silent for a moment then gestured for Sam to speak.

"The bastards knew about me and Elle. They went for her first. Luckily I was already there. I took out four of them and another ten fled into the woods. Mrs. Winterbourne is dead. John found us on his way back to help you and here we are."

"And your mother?"

"With the others. There's a mad Roman leading this party. He brought almost fifty men. Mum was a little upset when they showed up. She sent me to town to distract them and slaughtered the main group before anyone else could even get out the door. She should be on her way here now."

Georgiana chuckled at the image of her sister, twice the size of any other of their kind swiping at the priests with a paw as she chased them around the plantation. None of the others shared in her humor and Elsbeth returned to weeping against Samuel's chest. The girl was strong, but no human could really handle the sight of such a battle the first time. As the image of Winifred faded, Georgiana took stock of her human comrade's condition and of the fighting that remained ahead of her.

"James, are you alright?"

"Yes. Um. Yes. Yes. I'm quite alright. Just absorbing the day's events."

"I believe you. John, please take him outside and watch for the others. Sam you go with them. I think Elle may need a woman to speak to right now."

"Alright Aunt G. Elle I'm right outside."

The young woman nod her head but still kept clasping his shirt until Georgiana gently pulled her away. Elsbeth crumpled into the chair Georgiana pulled up for her and the older woman knelt to the ground and held her hands. Georgiana waited until Elsbeth stopped sobbing to speak.

"Elle darling, are you alright?"

"Yes. I am. I just have not seen the strength your people possess since my uncle took me out to play when I was a child. He never hurt anything but the occasional rabbit. This is quite a bit to handle at the moment. There was so much blood. And my emotions have been getting the best of me lately."

"Winifred was just the same way when she was pregnant."

The girl's head shot up and she stared fearfully at the grinning Georgiana.

"You cannot tell my father! The wedding is next month and it would be easy to claim that the baby was premature."

"Elle, shh, darling, calm down. I will not tell, but you should know that all of Samuel's family will know just by being near you. I noticed the moment I was able to properly calm myself down after the attack. A woman knows when there's a baby on the way."

"I've done everything possible to hide it. I only told my mum so she could help re-sew my dresses. Sam only figured it out when mum took the bullet meant for my belly. Her heard her ask that I name it after her mother. I am afraid he may be a bit upset with me."

Georgiana chuckled and hugged the young woman.

"Oh, no, darling he is not. He is upset with himself. I know my nephew. Exactly like his uncle. Beating himself up for not knowing, for not controlling himself better and especially for not bringing you to me or Winifred. You couldn't know dear, but our children are not born quite the same as normal. In human mothers, steps need to be taken to prepare you. How often have you had the pains?"

"Three times a day."

"That's good, it means you and the baby are strong and healthy. We'll just need to feed you a little more meat than normal. Like I said, we're a bit different."

A loud female, French voice suddenly sounded at the door and Elsbeth leapt into the air in fright.

"Who eez different?"

"Take a whiff Sophie, our little Elle is different. And we will not mention it to her father. Poor man's been through enough. Where's Freddie?"

Sophie did not get a chance to respond. Winifred stepped inside the hall, covered in blood, but still a regal and imposing figure.

"I'm here. I was just telling the watch dogs at the door… Oh my dear lord. Susan! I need you in here now! Drag my son in with you!"

Winifred's hands began to show snow white hair as she lost control of her anger. Sophie closed the doors behind Susan as she hauled Samuel in by his shirt and the four women circled the two young lovers. Georgiana quickly explained what she had learned. The den mother took it all in and several deep breaths ensured that she would not maul her son.

"A month Samuel? You have been at her side for a month and you did not notice? A month! And you two decided that two months was too long to control yourselves? I should kill you right now, and your father would have young man!"

Elsbeth suddenly regained her usual courage and interrupted Winifred's rant.

"Um. Ms. Winifred? I am afraid this is my fault. I played a less than admirable part in luring your son. I should have known better."

Sophie and Susan stared at the young woman for half a second before erupting in raucous laughter that drew the men into the room from outside. John smiled as Samuel and Elsbeth blushed beet red, while Santo stood by silently. James Winterbourne, unfortunately, could not understand why the two women were clutching each other and laughing on a day of so much death and his anger got the better of him.

"What is funny about all this? There are bodies lying all around you and you are covered in their blood. Where do you find humor in this?"

Silence fell over the group and James instantly regretted his outburst as he saw Winifred's wrath surface once more.

"James Elver Winterbourne control yourself. Venting your anger at us will not bring your wife back. And remember that I am nothing like your brother and my power is much more volatile. I do not tolerate outbursts such as yours."

The man gazed fearfully up at the den mother losing himself in the fury of her silver eyes. In six years of knowing the sisters and Sam, James recognized the abnormal coloring that only betrayed itself in times of strong emotion or when the sisters ran as wolves. He hoped that the fury she felt would not fall upon him and the fear on his face elicited a sigh from Winifred.

"James, please, do not look at me as though I plan to eat you. Stand up man and compose yourself. Now Elsbeth, Samuel I think it is time that you told Mr. Winterbourne here what we found so funny."

"Winifred," Georgiana reproached, "now is not the time for this."

"Hush Georgie. He might as well know."

Elsbeth glanced fearfully at Winifred and her father, while Sam sucked in a breath. The two looked at each other. Sam cleared his throat to speak.

"Mr. Winterbourne, sir, I am afraid that Elle is, um, well that is to say she is…"

"Father I'm pregnant."

James stared at the two in utter shock for a moment before succumbing to the same mood that had caused Susan and Sophie to laugh.

"Is that all? Truly? Elle, my daughter, your mother told me three weeks ago so I would not kill Samuel."

Sam exhaled loudly and Elsbeth hugged her father. Before anyone could begin commenting on the situation Santo interrupted.

"Forgive me, but welcome as this news is, we still must find a way to rescue this town from Holy pillage and escape ourselves. It is past sundown now and we should be relatively safe for the night. At dawn though, this town burns. We must stop the hunters."

Georgiana smiled at the Spaniard.

"Of course Santo. John and I already have a plan. One that has worked quite well in the past."


	21. One Body, One Soul

**1856: Southern Forests of Wallachia**

"Annalise, your husband has abandoned the rest of our former pack in Italy and was seen renting a small fishing boat in Napoli. Would you like us to," the dark man grinned, "recruit the rest of the pack in his absence?"

The petite, olive-skinned brunette did not acknowledge Dani's report at first. She remained silent, focused on her meditation. When her steely cobalt eyes finally opened, the swarthy gypsy barely controlled his instinct to run.

"Dani, leave them alone. They are not threat to us now. Besides, recruiting them will only allow my husband to collect more support. As for this visit to Napoli, I am confused. There is no need for him to sail to find packs willing to help him against us."

A man burst around the wall separating the alcove from the rest of the cave's main room.

"Annalise, pardon my intrusion, but there has been another sighting of your husband."

"Dani just informed me of this Pyetr, leave before you die."

"Madam, he was in the company of two women. They had silver eyes and were snow-white when they shifted."

Annalise halted her movements and an icy chill ran its way through her entire being.

"What did you say?"

"The women were snow-white when they shifted."

Annalise screamed in rage, startling the young man before her into a whimper.

"Pyetr, go, gather everyone. We move tonight. My husband has found the Norrell sisters."

Pyetr darted away, a grey streak against the moonlit cave mouth. Dani took his place as Annalise's bodyguard as she stalked out of the cave and into the forest. Once she found a clearing she turned her eyes skyward.

"Do you know where we are Dani?"

"Yes. Wallachia home to Vlad Dracul the Impaler and the birthplace of the legendary Sacrise line. The only pure bloodline remaining to our kind."

"Yes the Sacrise line. A line born from the first of us and the Priestess Sorcha. A line so powerful it would take only one of them to slaughter us all. A line that never includes the mundane in it. Only the strongest of sorcerers, Priestesses, and Alphas are allowed to marry into it. The moon is not the moon here Dani, but a heathen goddess. The animals are not animals but druids in disguise. The forest is a boundary between this world and the Mists. This is the home of the Goddess that birthed the Priestess Sorcha. The place where our kind lost all true power and fell to become what we are today, hunted. Do you feel his power? The spirit of _The Other_ still walks here and tonight I will take him from this place and release him upon the world he was meant to control. Tonight I welcome him to share my body and soul and become his vessel."

In the distance, though not far enough away for Dani's comfort, a howl sounded. The howl of an angry, powerful creature, hell bent on destruction. A dense fog suddenly rolled in and Dani shouted in surprise as two shapes appeared, one of a man, the other a hulking ancient wolf the size of a bear. Both charged Annalise and everything fell to black as she screamed.


End file.
